Under The Equine Sun
by Tora Macaw
Summary: AU. Tezuka is master of the horse at Equine Sun a very exclusive English riding school owned by Atobe. Fuji is his new student. Set against the back drop of world class show riding, the two come together in a forbidden pupilteacher love affair.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings all. Welcome to a different kind of Prince Of Tennis story. HOWEVER, there IS no tennis. This is a story of a forbidden Teacher-Student love affair set in a high class riding school that has been written as a present for one of my Mythic Brotherhood readers Kurotsuki Shie. HAPPY late (VERY late...sorry) BIRTHDAY!

Now then, I had originally planned to write this as a one shot, but I thought I'd put out a small first chapter just to see what you Kurotsuki Shie (and other readers) think. Also, it was going to be a more medieval type of setting. But after kicking a few ideas around, it kind of turned into a modern day setting all on its own.

Anyway, there will be Yaoi...so be warned!

Hope you read, enjoy and review my latest creation.

Disclaimer: Well, if Prince of tennis was REALLY mine, Tezuka would not be teaching horse riding. He would be: A DRAGON KING!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Under The Equine Sun."

By Tora Macaw.

For Kurotsuki Shie.

Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lifting a saddle from a nearby wooden rail, a messy haired, handsome young male reached up to gently place it on a horse's broad back. Lowering its head, the four year old snorted then shook its mane; one front hoof giving a quick stamp as its handler reached beneath it for the girth.

Pulling the thick band of supple leather around the chestnut gelding's belly, the man quickly fed two buckles through the saddle's long straps before securing the girth on the first four notches. Reaching up with one hand, he stroked the animal's neck a few times; his deep, even tones soothing the horse as he patiently waited for the beast to release its air.

The man knew that horses often blew out their sides as the girth went on. The unwary could be caught out, resulting in the saddle slipping over as they tried to mount. However, the head riding master of the "Equine sun school of horsemanship" had been around horses all his life and could never be caught out by any of their little tricks.

He also knew that some so called _horsemen _had no patience whatsoever and would therefore beat a horse rather than let it take its time adjusting to being saddled. Thankfully, the handsome young man wasn't one of those brutal types and reaching for the bridle, he decided to give his four legged friend a little more time.

Carefully easing the reins over its head so as not to frighten it, the man then stood close beside it; his right hand lightly curving over the center of the gelding's long nose while holding both of the cheek straps against his palm. Snorting, the horse attempted to toss his head. But keeping a firm pressure on the chestnut's face, the man was able to maintain control. Relaxing under the kind yet authoritive hold, the horse obediently dropped his head.

Gently sliding his left thumb against the back of its mouth, the handler asked the horse to open his jaws. Almost at once, the gelding opened his mouth to receive the bit and quickly pulling the bridle into place, the man straightened out a small section of the top of the horse's mane caught in the back of it. Grunting, the horse then casually chewed on the bit; his weight easing into his right back leg as his left leg cocked into a relaxed posture.

Russet orbs gleaming behind his oval glasses, the handler lifted a side flap on the saddle and with the top of his head buried against the inner padding, the young man swiftly pulled the girth to its correct tightness. The task of saddling complete, he then untied the gelding and led him from the stable into the bright morning sun shine.

That morning, the crisp, yet gentle breezes lightly stirred up the chestnut's immaculately groomed mane and caused the silken coat to shine like the surface of a mirror. Raking his friend with a final, critical gaze, the man voiced a serious sounding; "Hnn..." before taking his horse over to a small patch of close cropped grass.

Pausing, the handler looked around at the long row stables behind him and spying one of his fellow instructors emerging with a sorrel coated quarter horse mare, the man briefly nodded a greeting.

"Good morning Tezuka." said the red head brightly, his left hand indicating the well grown hunter as his rider quickly dragged the stirrups down their well oiled leathers. "I see you are taking Brandy Wine for a work out."

"Atobe wants him ready for the spring show."

Placing his left foot in a stirrup, Tezuka lightly swung himself onto the horse's back with the ease of long practice. For a few seconds, the horse danced nervously beneath him. However, his rider's firm seat and steady hands were quick to curb the animal's outbursts and once Brandy was standing quietly, the messy haired male asked him to walk on.

Falling in beside Tezuka's mount, the flame haired youth shifted slightly in his western saddle as he spoke.

"Ah yes, the spring show. I'd say half of our employer's horses have been entered nya. " Extending his right hand, the lanky youth gave his mount a quick pat."I need to get Wind song here ready for the barrel racing, but don't you worry! She'll be the fastest horse the western society has ever seen!"

"Do your best Eiji." Remarked Tezuka flatly as he turned his horse to enter a well laid out jumping arena.

Waving his hand, Eiji replied with a merry; "See ya!" before asking his horse to trot down to the large training grounds located several meters away.

Ignoring his friend, Tezuka shortened his reins then pressed his heels into the chestnut's sides. At once, the gelding began to trot and after circling the arena several times, Tezuka turned him towards a low practice jump. Snorting his excitement, the horse tried to rush at it, but firmly collecting the reins, Tezuka gently; but sternly reminded him that such behavior wouldn't be tolerated.

Ten minutes later, his mount was easily flying around the course taking every jump in his stride and bringing the cantering horse back into a trot, Tezuka noticed the morning's main group riding instructor Tachibana watching from behind the white painted railings.

Mounted on a fine white Arab stallion, the dark haired man lifted a hand to indicate that he wished to talk. Angle ling his horse over to the fence, Tezuka bought a high blowing Brandy to a steady halt.

"Sir." The young man began respectfully. "Atobe wishes for me to remind you of this morning's private lesson."

Giving his glasses a little push with his middle finger, Tezuka sternly declared that he hadn't forgotten. "I still have 20 minutes." he added after a quick glance at his watch. "Tell Kamio that I want him to take Sliver Bell over the jumps once I'm done."

Touching the brim of his black riding helmet with the tips of his index and middle fingers of his left hand, Tachibana turned his horse away. Nodding a greeting to Oishi as the man rode a beautiful palomino into the western training area to work with Eiji, Tachibana rode off to meet up with his class.

-.-.-.-;-

Exactly twenty minutes to the dot later, Tezuka finished exercising Brandy. Passing his reins to a smiling stable boy, the head instructor of Equine Sun then made for one of the large covered riding arenas squatting apart from the main open air schooling arena. Already, Tachibana was hard at work with his class and striding past the group of thirty, Tezuka marched through one of the building's many small side doors to greet his newest student.

Fuji Syusuke; Tezuka had remembered his information well. Seventeen years old; the oldest son of a wealthy horse owning industrialist family, Fuji had lived most of his life Japan. But thanks to his company upbringing, the youth spoke excellent English and had been well briefed in all areas regarding his temporary home land.

For Tezuka, meeting another one of his fellow country men was like facing a small breath of his past. His own family had always owned horses. Starting out with the training of Samurai mounts, they had later turned to race horses and show jumpers. Tezuka himself had been trained to ride almost from birth by the best equine masters Japan had to offer.

But once he had hit his late teenage years, the messy haired, regal youth had been sent to Oxford University in England to complete his exclusive education. Becoming captain of the tennis team, he had quickly discovered that one of his teammates was the son of a baron and owned many horses.

Quickly impressing the youth's parents with his impeccable riding skills, Tezuka was soon invited to take part in a fox hunt and it was there that he met Keigo Atobe. His family, like Tezuka's own, had a rich history connected to high quality performance horses and had recently moved to England to improve on the breeding of equines and the production of world champion competition riders. Naturally, they had bought all of their Japanese staff with them and upon purchasing Equine Sun Estate, Atobe's family had constantly churned out world beating horses and riders in all equine aspects.

Racing, jumping, dressage, western riding; Atobe had conquered it all and had certainly wasted no time in making certain that his new master of the horse; Tezuka Kunimitsu, was fully competent as well.

Recalling the discussion he'd had with his boss earlier that morning, the honey haired youth now standing quietly before him had come to the now famous Japanese run riding school to learn dressage and show jumping.

Raising one finely shaped eyebrow, Tezuka stared at his new student out of critical eyes. He was a small teenager; short, with a fine willowy grace about him that made him the perfect kind of show rider. His closed eyes and smiling mouth gave him a tranquil, yet crafty look and letting his russet orbs rove over the youth's slender form, Tezuka got the distinct impression that his new pupil wasn't a person to be trifled with.

But once his student was on a horse, Tezuka's word was law and indicating the bay mare waiting silently beside the new comer, Tezuka sternly ordered the youth to mount up.

Cocking his head to one side, Fuji gave his instructor a serene smile before planting his left foot into the stirrup and almost floating onto Sun Dancers back.

Nodding his approval, Tezuka walked to the center of the arena then commanded Fuji to trot his horse in a wide circle around him. Hands correctly positioned, his heels down and toes up as his feet remained perfectly level with the girth, Fuji rode as if born to it; his body rising neatly to the 'post' as the mare moved in an elegant neck arched, extended trot.

His eyes never leaving his student's face, Tezuka then barked a single word; "Serpentines."

At once, Fuji began to weave his horse in and out between make believe poles; his riding skills remaining picture perfect as his instructor told him to canter.

Walking over to some low training jumps, Tezuka told Fuji to ride over them and that was where the problem started. A fleeting look of fear crossed the placid face and lips pressed into a thin line, the willowy youth nudged his mount towards them.

Shapely brown ears flickered forwards then back as if Sun Dancer was appraising her rider and sensing Fuji's sudden uncertainty, she swerved slightly on her approach. Folding his arms across his chest, Tezuka glared as the teenager's lower legs unexpectedly dropped contact.

Freed from firm guidance, the mare ran out; the sharp sideways movement almost tipping Fuji from the saddle.

"Apply pressure with your legs!" Snapped Tezuka as Fuji tightened his reins to regain control. "And give with your hands. No wonder the mare refused you."

Pale faucal skin flushing red from anger and embarrassment, the slender teenager's closed eyes suddenly peeled open. Fixing two piercing blue orbs upon the jump, Fuji collected his mount and rode at the barrier for a second try.

This time, Sun dancer neatly popped over, but it was painfully clear to Tezuka's highly experienced eyes that the formally calm youth riding her was shaken by the small jump.

Calling for Fuji to halt, Tezuka strode up to the horse and pinned Fuji to the spot with the force of his stare before demanding to know what kind of accident had once befallen his student in a harsh, frosty voice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

Riding terms.

Rising to the post; when a horse is trotting, the rider must lift themselves up and down in the saddle in time with the horse's movement. This stops one from being uncomfortably bounced about.

Collecting: To draw in the reins and apply correct leg pressure to keep a horse under control.

Running out: When the horse suddenly swings away from a jump to race past it.

To 'give' with the hands: To move your hands slightly forwards as the horse extends its neck to jump.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings horse fans and lovers of Tezuka-Fuji red hot pairings! In this chapter, Fuji bares his soul while Atobe turns into a sadistic villain. Cue evil laughter...

Disclaimer: The anime-manga known as Prince Of Tennis is not mine. I have merely taken the characters away from the tennis courts and placed them on horse back instead.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Under The Equine Sun."

Chapter 2

Story; Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.

For a long moment, Fuji's closed eye gaze stared miserably at the ground before the words; "I'd rather not talk about it." drifted quietly from his frowning lips.

Stepping closer, Tezuka laid his left hand on Sun dancer's mane as cold russet orbs drank in the despondent sight of his student's bowed head. Honey brown strands covered the youth's pale face and slender shoulders quivered as ragged, emotion filled breaths rasped in the cathedral like silence.

"Fuji Syusuke..." Tezuka began sternly. "...look at me." When the petite teenager painfully turned his face away, Tezuka answered by abruptly showing the youth his back.. "The lesson is over." he bluntly informed the nearest wall. "Find another instructor to teach you."

Several minutes dragged by on heavy iron chains in which Fuji never moved or spoke and mustering his patience, Tezuka once again demanded to know what past event was plaguing his student.

"I... it was..." Sighing, Fuji's words faltered into disquiet.

Turning back around, Tezuka crossed his arms over his chest and fixed the boy with a severe stare. Lifting his head, the trembling youth slowly gazed upon his teacher with sorrowful open orbs.

Drawing a deep, shuddering breath, Fuji sat up straight; the fingers of his right hand absentmindedly sifting through the mare's silken mane as he spoke in low, drained voice.

"Two years ago, my younger brother and I joined a drag hunt out of Raines village in the Yorkshire dales. It was a large turn out consisting of England's best riders and the master of the hunt was lord Barrington Smyth. My father and his highest company executives along with their families were his special guests and since it was my brother's first hunt, we were both excited and proud to be there. After being told that the bag of spoor had been taken through the marshes and up through the High Gate woods, Yuuta grew even more eager to set out; for the course had been designed to involve many logs, fences and ditches with some real soft ground and hard going in between. Hoping that the hounds might actually put up a real fox to give the outing some spice, we rode out in the midst of the hunt."

Stopping, Fuji tipped his head back; his eyes closing as he relived the moment in his mind.

"It was a wonderful sight; the red jackets of the hunt leaders mixing with the different shades of browns of the riders and the glossy hides of just over two hindered horses. The hounds were ready and eager and it wasn't long before they came to the trail head. It started at the top of a steep slope leading down into a valley. The hunt master blew his horn and we all galloped in pursuit of the yelping dogs. I remember..." Fuji added with a wistful smile, "...the fire of excitement that exploded in our hearts as we raced down that slope. Each rider was leaning back, taking the weight off their horse's shoulders with only enough hold on each animal's mouth to guide them. The hunt became one driving force and reaching a fallen tree in our path; Yuuta collected his horse, eased his weight forward and took it in his stride. "

Saddle creaking a little as Fuji shifted in his seat; the youth stared down at Tezuka out of hazy, silver fogged blue orbs.

"I'm sure you can imagine it." Fuji softly resumed; a small quiver entering his voice as he all but forced himself to continue his tale. "That incredible down hill gallop... the strong movement of our horses beneath us, the air and the landscape rushing by... every rider completely attuned to their mounts rhythm as they reached the base and flew into the marshes stretching across the shaded valley. Without hesitation, the hunt plowed into it then we were all leaping and splashing through sodden ground and it was here that some riders faltered. Yuuta and I could see the remains of the night's snow glistening among the boggy marshes as some horses surrounding us half plunged head first against the treacherous ground. We could see the blue ice crystals and the golden, glittering reflections. Then we were past deep puddles and crossing a fast running stream where the water foamed around frost covered rocks. One of my father's men then fell in front of him due to his horse stumbling in a river hole, but we lurched our through and soon came out the other side of the swamp land. Now we could see riders strung out before us as they galloped across a verdant field."

Stopping, Fuji bowed his head once more; his wavering tone laced with deep sadness as he spoke on due to Tezuka's quiet urging.

"We entered woodland. Among the straight tree trunks, there were many fallen strands. Most horses and riders cleared them, but there were several falls. One young man had started to grow careless. He tried to pass on one side of a tree, but his horse aimed for the other side. Another fell off as his horse stumbled on landing. His right foot got caught in the stirrup and he was dragged a few feet before his boot twisted free. "

"He was lucky then." remarked Tezuka seriously as he gazed upon Fuji's pale face. Sensing that his pupil was nearing the end of his narrative, Tezuka waited patently as his student collected himself with an effort.

There were tears starting to well up in Fuji's eyes and steadying his breathing, the honey haired youth brokenly informed Tezuka of his reason behind his riding fears.

"My father had drawn level with us and was calling for us to follow him through a strand were the pines grew thickly. His horse took a huge fallen log then father was riding towards a low slung branch. He ducked under it, only to be hit by an unseen one protruding from the tree directly behind it. He was pushed backwards off his horse and then..."

A tear slid from his Fuji's left eye; his orbs closing as he expressed his anguish.

"I saw the accident, but Yuuta... Yuuta did not. He was aiming his mount at wide ditch and just as his horse was gathering itself for its leap, our father's rider less horse swerved and cut directly across his path. The horses heavily collided; there was no stopping it. Frightened, Yuuta's horse veered wildly sideways; the sudden violent movement throwing my brother out of the saddle. I saw him land, roll awkwardly, and then..."

A sob shook Fuji's shoulders; his body slumping as he buried his face in his hands.

"Father's horse kicked out and struck Yuuta's head. His helmet split in two and...and... his neck..."

Unable to go on, Fuji gave into to his renewed sorrow to quietly vent his heartbreak.

Repeatedly stroking Sun dancer's neck, Tezuka nodded his complete understanding. He had been riding for twenty one of his twenty three years of living and was not blind to the extreme dangers connected to the sport. He too had experienced the loss of human associates and quite a few of his four legged friends as well.

However, if one were to survive in the equine world, one had to overcome fear and for Fuji to become the show rider that he needed to be, he too would have to face; and overcome his past.

Waiting until the boy's sorrow had run its course, Tezuka gave his student a few minutes to compose himself before indicating a long line of evenly spaced trotting poles laid out on the ground at the large arena's eastern end.

"Ride over those poles, then take the cavalletti at the end."

Spine snapping ramrod straight, Fuji gasped as his hands holding the reins shook.

"I'm afraid." he said in a strangled whisper." I vowed never to hunt or ride to jumps again"

Pinning his pupil to the spot with the force of his harsh glare, Tezuka firmly ordered his student to carry out his commands.

"You were sent here to learn show jumping and as long as you are my student, you will do as instructed."

It was a tense moment. For if Fuji refused, Tezuka would have no choice but to permanently dismiss the teenager. But less than a minute later, the honey haired youth gathered up the twin strips of leather attached to his horse's bridle and after throwing Tezuka a reproachful glare Fuji then lightly pressed his heels into his horse's sides.

Her head lifting, her tail flicking up as she snorted, Sun dancer trotted to the poles then obediently moved over them. Neatly jumping the one foot tall barrier at the end, she carried her sullen rider back to the start for a second round.

Ten times Tezuka watched the exercise through critical eyes and striding over to a small stack of cavalletti piled neatly against a wall, the regal male easily picked up one of the light weight training jumps to quickly stack it atop the one situated at the end of the poles. After Fuji had ridden over the new barrier a few times, Tezuka directed him back to the first training jump.

Sitting steady in the saddle, Fuji took his mount over.

"Well done." rumbled Tezuka, his arms firmly crossing over his chest once more after he had briefly consulted his wrist watch. "From now on, you will report to me every day at 11am sharp."

Nodding, Fuji slipped his feet from the stirrups then quickly swung his leg over the back of his saddle. Lightly dismounting, he then stood beside Sun Dancer's head.

"Thank you..." he murmured while bending at the hips to give his teacher a deep bow, "...for the lesson."

Answering the youth with a non committal' "Hnn." Tezuka then watched as Fuji led his horse towards one of the arena's many exit doors.

Tezuka had been blessed with a uncanny ability to accurately judge every one of his student's skills and temperaments within five minutes of first meeting them and giving his glasses a little push with his middle finger, the master of the horse at Equine Sun knew straight away that retraining Fuji to help him overcome his jumping phobia was going to be an interesting challenge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Leaving the covered riding building behind him, Tezuka stared to walk towards a large building set almost in the center of the main school grounds. The long hall housed not only the staff barracks, but also an extensive dining room and regally nodding a few greetings to passing teachers, trainers and stable hands gathering for the lunch hour, Tezuka then stopped to watch as Inui... the estates resident veterinarian... commenced the drenching of a squirming grey gelding.

Firmly held in place by Inui's assistant Kaido, the creature rolled its eyes; its head jerking to a halt as the looped rope of a twitch was slipped over its upper lip then twisted tight (thus placing the end of its nose in a relentless grip) and seeming to sigh in resignation, the horse relaxed slightly as the spiky haired man standing before him finished feeding the end of a long clear plastic tube through one flaring nostril. .

Quickly pumping a few liters of paraffin oil into the horse's stomach, the vet then grinned; the midday sun light slanting wickedly across his squared off glasses as he reached for a large container full of a strange looking green liquid.

Eyes going wide, the horse gave a frightened snort; his large iron rimmed hooves clattering on the cobble stone surface he stood on as his front feet scrambled and his hind quarters flashed from side to side. But held in the twitches merciless clutches wed to the wiry strength of Kaido's hands and biceps, the horse's staring orbs glazed over; the fight abruptly draining out of him as the green fluid was pumped through the nose tube and down into his belly.

Fixing the smirking vet with a piercing stare, Tezuka sternly declared that it was bad enough that Inui insisted on all staff drinking his "health" juices let alone forcing the foul stuff down a poor defenseless horse's throat

"Foul stuff?" cocking his head to one side, Inui gave the master of the horse an appraising stare before casually pouring himself a glass of the remaining liquid. "This juice is tasty." he remarked while lifting it to his lips and quietly thanking the universe at large that the unfortunate gelding hadn't dropped dead, Tezuka shuddered slightly as he watched Inui happily drain his glass.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Inui then told Kaido to remove the twitch and place the gelding back in his loose box.

"He'll be over his colic by tonight." Inui informed Tezuka as he rapidly placed his medical instruments back into their large carry bag. Straightening, he then smirked as Kaido and the horse vanished into an open stable before cheerfully announcing his intensions to get some lunch then asking a question.

"How did your lesson go with the new student?"

"He rides well." Tezuka replied as Kaido returned.

Whipping out a large leather bound green note book from inside of his tweed jacket, Inui expertly flipped it open and proceeded to read from it as they walked.

"Fuji Syusuke; 17. World level competition rider, considered to be a Tensai as all riding aspects are easy for him. Lost his younger brother in an accident just less than two years ago and has since refused all activities connected to jumping. Olympic dressage qualifier, but says he will not compete."

Gazing out over the temporarily deserted riding arenas ringing the grounds about the stable blocks, Tezuka said nothing; his messy golden brown hair waving in the crisp breezes as he contemplated Inui's information. The regal male could easily understand Fuji's reluctance to show jump, but why not compete in dressage? It was one of the safest riding disciplines that a rider could ask for, yet it seemed that the willowy teenager had completely lost his competitive edge.

"Time make him find it once more." Tezuka thought to himself as a large group of four wheeled motor bikes heralding the arrival of the racing staff drew to a noisy halt close by.

"Fuji will compete in the spring show." Tezuka suddenly stated as the trio entered the large dining hall and took their seats at the large round equine masters table situated at the head of the hall.

Before them, four large oval tables hosted the lower ranked instructors while two very long bench style tables served the trainers and stable hands.

Nodding his thanks to a woman placing a basket of freshly baked small dinner rolls before them, Inui then toyed with his glasses as he watched Tezuka fastidiously butter one of the still hot and steaming breads.

"That show is only a month away and all rider names have already been submitted. Atobe will not allow it."

Seriously eying the serving staff now baring heaped trays loaded with roast meat and bowls of crisp vegetables, Tezuka flatly remarked that he would convince their employer otherwise.

Dropping into an empty chair on Tezuka's left, Tachibana casually asked his superior what he would be talking to Atobe about. When a frosty glare wed to ominous silence was his only answer, the dark haired male shrugged and helped himself to a large silver tureen full of mashed potatoes. Spooning a small pile onto his plate, Tachibana then snagged some meat slices before asking Sengoku to pass him the salad.

Hissing like a pit viper, Kaido sourly remarked that Inui was right and having heard the start of the conversation, Sengoku grinned across the table to add his two cents worth.

"He would have to be considered a late entry and we all know how Atobe hates such inconstancies to rock his perfect world."

"May I remind you..." Tezuka said coldly, "...that Atobe likes to win and Fuji can bring him victory."

"So can you." the smiling red head seated opposite shot back. "So can Tachibana here and myself. Tezuka; there isn't a single horseman at this table who wont bring home less than the championship prizes!"

"And no horse_woman _either." said Tachibana while watching his sister seated among several other female riders at one of the oval tables. "Tezuka, what makes you think that an unknown student could compete with us?"

Delicately sprinkling a little mint sauce onto his roast meat, Tezuka stared at one of the dining room's many large windows before calmly remarking that there was something special about the slender teenager.

Just then Yukimura and Sanada; the masters of the race horses walked in to fill up the last two seats and conversation abruptly shifted to other topics. Watching the wind tossing the tree tops outside, Tezuka ignored his table companions as he silently made his plans to speak to his boss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entering the northern stable block, Tezuka marched purposely past many rows of heads hanging over the doorways until he reached a finely built blood red bay... the name "Star jumper" emblazoned upon the stable door in stark white gothic letters... and unhooking a lead rope from one of the side rails, Tezuka slipped the door latch then entered the gelding's home.

Obediently taking the required three steps back from the human, the horse then stood quietly and allowed the man to clip the rope he carried to his head collar. Rewarding the horse with a gentle pat on the neck, Tezuka then led the gelding over to the saddling rails that made up the last section of the squared off area.

Several minutes later, Tezuka swung onto the horse's back and left the stables behind at a brisk walk. Once past the main schooling zone, Tezuka turned his mount towards a wide track nestled between verdant fields and squinting upwards, the regal male stared off at a distant building.

Located upon a hill top, the huge old manor house of Atobe lay almost dead center of the vast estate. Overlooking every field, track, arena and building, the stately English home was the very picture of the best of Victorian architecture and only the invited could go there.

Reaching a high, ornate iron gate, Tezuka quickly received permission from two burly guards to proceed and once on the smooth surface, Tezuka rode his horse at a lively trot up its willow tree lined length.

Around ten minutes later, he arrived in the huge mansion's sprawling court yard and dismounting close to the richly decorated oaken front door, Tezuka entrusted his mount to an approaching groom before striding up to ring a great brass bell hanging in its bracket just inside the elaborately carved arched doorway.

With a faint creak, the door was opened by a silver haired butler and upon politely greeting Tezuka, the man softly informed his guest that the lord of the manor was currently in the southern sun room.

Following the aged servant, Tezuka's somber orbs strayed as they often did towards the many fine paintings covering the walls. Some of them were very old; the galloping equines within resembling children's rocking horses as they ran with all four legs at full stretch front and back. The hunting hounds were leaner than racing greyhounds and over dressed ladies looked impossibly elegant as they rode along side the sensibly dressed men while wearing wide, flowing skirts with ruffled bodices and very dangerous high heeled boots.

Then there were the more realistic paintings done by great masters from the last century and rounding a corner, Tezuka passed below a huge portrait of Napoleon upon his white charger at the battle of Waterloo before following the butler into a spacious room whose walls were made mostly out of enormous French windows.

A low fire place burned in one corner and it was here that Atobe sat reading a large book in a well padded, comfortable chair. To his right, stood the often silent dark skinned, hulking form of Kabaji. The man was well known as master of the shire horses and like the huge placid animals that he loved, Kabaji was a solidly built, towering presence. Seated to left was Jiroh. The chestnut haired male was second master of the fox hunt and only seemed to come alive when on the back of a fiery English hunter. Right now, he was curled up asleep next to Atobe; his wavy haired head resting on Atobe's shoulder as one arm remained loosely snaked about his lover's waist.

Like always, Atobe ever so proudly looked up at Tezuka; his thick mantel of well groomed silver hair shining with perfect health under the afternoon sun streaming in from the surrounding windows as he regally greeted his visitor.

"What does Ore Sama owe the pleasure of your company?"

Sinking into a nearby chair, Tezuka began without preamble.

"I wish to talk to you about Fuji."

"Ah yes." Purred Atobe with a gracious wave of one hand. "Your new student. Quite a rare beauty, don't you think?"

Almost sickened by the predatory expression now spreading its taint across his employer's face, Tezuka spared the oblivious Jiroh a quick glance of pity before assuming a stony look of pure business.

"I wish to train him to ride in the spring show."

"Indeed." Leaning back in his chair, Atobe laid his book aside, crossed one knee over the other and steepled his fingers as he smoothly replied. "And why, pray tell, should I allow that?"

"You know of his past achievements and his Olympic qualifications. Atobe, the boy only lacks confidence in himself and once he is over the fear that inhibits him, he will once again be able to compete on the world stage."

"But Tezuka..." sneered Atobe as the fingers of one hand lightly toyed with his sliver-grey hair, "...the rules clearly state that all riders must be entered by a certain date and that date, has long passed."

"Make him a late entry." stated Tezuka firmly. "He can ride Sun dancer in the B class jumping."

"Late entries cost Ore Sama money." Sneered Atobe smoothly.

Carefully easing Jiroh's head from his shoulder, the owner of Equine Sun made certain his lover was comfortably resting against the chair's well padded arm rests before leaning forward. Bent elbows upon his knees, his fore arms dangling between his legs, Atobe leered at Tezuka in way that made the stoic male uneasily draw back.

"You have..." reaching out, Atobe smirked as his right hand gently caressed Tezuka's left knee. Chuckling at the way his master of the horse stiffly jerked the limb away, Atobe then sat up to resume his pyramid fingers, knee bent posture and continue his little speech. "...two weeks in which to convince me that this "Fuji" kid is worthy of riding for Ore Sama's highly esteemed establishment."

"And..." asked Tezuka, a small knot of cold tension forming in his belly as he drank in the disturbing sight of his employer's lustful countenance, "...if you are not satisfied with his riding?"

Voicing a cruel sounding chuckle of satisfaction, Atobe tried; and failed to keep a triumphant note out of his tone.

"Then, perhaps I'll get to ride him_."_

Pushing to his feet, Tezuka glared stonily at his boss. Breath hissing through clenched teeth, the messy haired man forcefully shoved at his glasses before he spoke in a voice dripping with prideful dignity.

"Look for a different mount. Fuji _will _be ready for the show." Turning away, Tezuka began to stalk from the room. But at the sound of Atobe's mocking laugh, Tezuka half turned to glare savagely over his left shoulder.

"Remember your own rules Atobe. ALL staff are forbidden to have affairs with students and as long as I am in charge of the riding school, no one will touch Fuji Syusuke... especially you."

"Lucky for you Tezuka Kunimitsu that you are so damn hot looking... "Replied Atobe evenly, "...or I would have thrown you off my land long before now." Lifting his right hand, the silver haired man imperiously snapped his fingers. "Kabaji! Escort my top master of the horse back down to the riding school."

Answering with a crisp "USU!" the tall man stayed close behind Tezuka as he made his way out of the manor house. After being reassured that a house rider would soon be returning Star jumper to his stable, Tezuka grimly climbed into a waiting jeep and was driven back to the barracks in silence.

-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers. First of all, I was going to write up the next chapter of "Heart Of Dragon Gold; The Chronicles of the Mythic Brotherhood" BEFORE commencing further work on this story. However, a tragedy has occurred and therefore, I strongly feel compelled to write this new chapter now in dedication to one of my much loved horses.

Takashi was a tall, solidly built thoroughbred. 12 years old, he was dark brown and black; a gentle giant with a calm, quiet nature. But at feeding time, he would scream the place down and when out at shows, he would literally cry; BURNING! as he strutted his stuff.

When I first saw him just under 1 year ago, he was an abandoned horse desperately in need of someone to love him and unable to see him destroyed, I adopted him. 6 months of solid care saw a sad bag of bones blossom into a beautiful well fleshed creature who won the hearts of all who knew him. But unfortunately, Takashi was constantly plagued by a dreadful scourge known a sand colic.

Twice he suffered from severe attacks, his vet fighting day and night to keep him alive and despite on going treatments, he was never quite right and was always just that little bit tender in the belly.

On the morning of July 17, his pain suddenly and without warning escalated into a major colic attack and he was immediately rushed to the nearby equine hospital. Failing to respond to all treatments, his health deteriorated and he finally succumbed his illness at 2.45 that afternoon.

Now, the stables are painfully quiet at feeding time and there is a huge vacuum in the paddocks where a large dark coated horse once used to roam. I will forever miss you my dear friend and as tribute, I shall immortalize you in this chapter.

Takashi Great O Burning! (His full show name) 1996-2007

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Under The Equine Sun"

Chapter 3

Story; Tora Macaw.

Disclaimer: Prince Of Tennis is not mine. It never was and never will be, but one may play and give them different lives.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

For the next three days, Tezuka kept Fuji to the basics. Starting with trotting over ground poles, the honey haired youth worked on his confidence by popping his mount over half meter high beginners hurdles. However, it wasn't long before he had progressed to riding over three foot high pole jumps and pleased to see his student starting to regain his abilities, Tezuka decided to give his pupil a treat.

"As a reward for you excellence..." The riding master had begun sternly while fixing Fuji with his normal hard stare, "...please report to me tomorrow for an extended ride across country."

A frown had creased Fuji's brow then as bitter memories connected to the last time he had ridden out of the safety of the school environment flooded his soul. Noticing his student's hesitation, Tezuka had then spoken in a slightly gentler tone.

"Syusuke, while it pleases me to see you displaying your skills, you cannot progress further until you have faced the ghosts of your past. But I will promise you this; the jumps we shall be taking are low to the ground and there will be a lot of simple flat riding in between."

Nodding, Fuji had agreed and with the day's lesson now at an end, the slender youth promised to meet up with his instructor at 9am the following day.

-.-.-.-.-

Unless attending a show or race meet, Sunday was a rest day for all staff and horses alike. Certainly, there were still the morning chores of feeding and mucking out to attend to. But once the stabled horses had been turned out into large paddocks for the day and their homes cleaned, most of the stable hands and instructors kicked back and relaxed.

Numerous hammocks were bought out and strung up between the poles supporting the roof of the barracks long porch, with deck chairs and lazy boy recliners appearing to be dotted elsewhere about the raised structure. It was there that the hard working people of Equine Sun gathered to read books, swap stories or listen to music and those not socializing with their comrades either left the estate to catch up with family and friends in town or enjoyed their own pursuits in the quiet of their rooms.

Stable hands lived in four to a room dorms, while ordinary riding instructors and horse trainers shared quarters with one roommate. The masters of the horse each had a private flat located at the back of the living hall and emerging from his own spacious hideaway, Tezuka stood for a moment to stare out at the new day.

The weather was perfect with its pale blue sky and light cool breezes. With the early sunlight reflecting off of his immaculate black hacking jacket, Tezuka absentmindedly rubbed one hand against a cream jodhpur covered leg as he contemplated the day's coming activity.

Long ago, the estate's former owners had created a riding trail that stretched completely around Equine Sun's vast perimeters. In some areas, there was mown grass and in others, the ground had been layered with wood chips or thickly covered with hard peat moss to give a bit of variety to the riding surfaces. Numerous tracks leading to jumping areas ran from it at different points and two long sandy trails even led to the sea.

Thinking that a good gallop along the beach could be the very thing to help settle Fuji's fears, Tezuka took a firm grip on his black riding helmet then made his way to a row of six stables located alongside the main riding arena.

A few horses still stood in them. Wind song's golden head hung over one of the half doors; the mare's dark eyes regarding him placidly as she patently awaited Eiji's arrival. Silver bell took up another stable; a clear indication that Akira was also later planning to ride. Pausing before Sun dancer, Tezuka gently stroked her long nose before moving on to the horse next door.

He was a tall, solidly built animal with a very dark brown coat all interlaced with spreading black patches. His legs sported golden guard hairs that stood out in sharp contrast to his shadowed fur and as he nudged at Tezuka's coat, he voiced a soft little welcoming whinny.

Reaching up, Tezuka carefully drew the horse's long black forelock to one side before softly caressing the untidy splotch of star on his brow. Below it... what appeared for all the world to be spilled ice-cream oozing down the horse's face... formed an erratic, narrow blaze that ended in a star burst pattern directly between the gelding's flaring nostrils.

He had come to Equine Sun with the registered name of "Burning Heart." However, his stable name was swiftly changed when all the stable hands and instructors alike noticed just how much the towering animal's personality was like that of the Western horse master; Kawamura Takashi.

Takashi was one of those odd folk whom people hardly ever noticed for he was quiet and passive when on the ground. But the moment he swung into the saddle, he would vividly come alive to the point of shouting; "BURNING! LETS GO BABY!" while his mount frantically reared beneath him.

There had once been a time when instructors, stable hands and even students had laid bets to see if Takashi would be thrown during one of those mad mount ups. But as time passed and the western master had remained firmly in place, everyone had come to disregard such displays and now days, riders hardly turned their heads as the brown haired man's excited voice boomed across the grounds.

Leading the tall gelding from his loose box, Tezuka reflected that it was only fitting that his chosen mount for the day was named after Takashi as he would "wake up to scream the place down" at feed time and fire up when out of the passive environment of the riding arena. Why, at the last hack show he had been to, the judges had jokingly declared themselves to be deaf after the great horse had constantly verbally reminded everyone throughout the entire day of his presence.

Taking him over to the tying rails, Tezuka secured the horse just as a cream colored Mercedes purred its way into an empty parking lot. Laying one hand on Takashi's long black mane, the master of the horse watched impassively as the left back door of the car swung open and Fuji stepped from within.

Half turning to face his teacher, the petite youth lifted one hand to his hair as the honey brown strands waved in the breeze. His stunning blue eyes were open and with a thoughtful expression coating his face, Fuji stared reflectively at the wisps of thin clouds floating far overhead.

Confronted by the sight of the beguiling young male, a strange feeling of unease unexpectedly rose up to engulf Tezuka in a cold wave of uncertainly. No man was ever meant to gaze upon another man as an attractive prospect and haunted by Atobe's words of: "Quiet a rare beauty, don't you think." echoing quietly at the back of his mind, the regal male briefly found himself wondering why he didn't notice Fuji's feminine good looks before.

But then, the frozen hard facts of reality surged up to savagely slap him across the face and sternly remind him that even remotely thinking of such folly could land him very hot water. For not only was Fuji a young man, Fuji was first and foremost his student. Bluntly remembering his harsh promise to his boss, Tezuka stoutly told himself in no uncertain terms that no one would lay a hand on a pupil in his care.

"And that includes myself." he thought as Fuji retrieved his light brown riding helmet from the car then started to walk towards him.

Tezuka had always been a stoic person who stood apart from relationships. After all, he had watched far too many of his comrades come to grief to get involved with someone himself. Yet, as he nodded a greeting to his smiling student, Tezuka felt an unmistakable chord striking in his lonely heart.

Keeping his tone steady, he calmly instructed Fuji to fetch Sun dancer from her stable. Nearby, the car backed up then smoothly glided away. Left alone with only his student and two horses for company, Tezuka firmly kept his mind on his work as he lifted a saddle onto Takashi's broad back.

Reaching for the girth, he then buckled it only on the first two holes. The huge dark horse had a habit of puffing up like a blow fish and one always had to take their time when securing the wide leather strap in place.

Tezuka could hear Fuji approaching with his own mount. At 16.5 hands, Takashi was far too tall to see over and walking up to the horse's head, Tezuka unexpectedly found himself studying Fuji's dark blue Jodhpur clad legs as his pupil strolled back and quickly tied his horse next to Tezuka's mount.

For a moment, the youth's closed eye gaze drank in the sight of the tack laid out for his use and voicing a light, silvery chuckle, Fuji quietly remarked that it must be nice to have someone get everything ready.

"At home..." he began while laying a light blue saddle blanket across Sun dancer's gleaming back."...the grooms would fetch our horses, but we always had to collect our own tack."

Lifting the saddle into place, Fuji proceeded to tighten the girth. Next to him, Tezuka huffed slightly as he drew his own girth a little higher up Takashi's straining sides.

Reaching for the bridle, Fuji then expertly drew it onto his horse's head. With Sun dancer ready to go, Fuji untied then backed the mare until he was waiting a short distance away.

Grinning as his mildly pop eyed teacher pulled his girth to correct tightness, the honey haired youth then watched in silence as Tezuka released the rope clip then swung into the saddle.

Staring down from his lofty perch, Tezuka then told his student to follow him. Leaving the mounting area at a steady walk, they soon reached a wide track that led out of the schooling zone. Pausing briefly at the head of the trail that led towards the mansion, Fuji stared thoughtfully at the distant building atop its high hill.

"Atobe's manor." said Tezuka firmly. "Never go there Fuji."

Curious, Fuji instantly asked why.

"People have been hurt there." answered Tezuka curtly as they rode on.

Responding to further questions with tight lipped silence, Tezuka urged Takashi into a brisk trot. Following the opening between the long fence lines of the fields closest to the riding school, they soon reached a wide path running along side a neatly maintained white wooden post and rail fence.

With plenty of room and a nice straight area before them, the pair rode at a fast paced, working trot. Happy to be out on the trail, Takashi repeatedly threw his head up; his thunderously loud, high pitched whinny's rolling off across the grass lands to occasionally be answered by other horses gazing in the fields.

Extending his legs, he high blew in his excitement; Tezuka's firm seat and steady hands the only thing stopping him from breaking into a faster pace as the track curved and the grassy ground became peat packed earth.

Beside the tall gelding, Sun dancer made a sound that could have easily been a mocking laugh and upon reaching an area where the trail led up a hill side, Tezuka leaned forward and allowed his friend a short gallop. Easily keeping level Fuji smiled as he enjoyed the thrill of the wind blowing in his face and rush of the landscape flying past. Turning his head, he drank in the sight of Tezuka; his stern, handsome face a mask of intense concentration as he rode in a perfectly matched rhythm to his horse's huge ground eating strides. Takashi had a long, flowing mane and to Fuji, his instructor looked like some kind of earth spirit merging harmoniously with the streaming mass of black hair.

All too soon, they had reached the summit and the magic moment was over. Tezuka slowed his horse back into a trot and for a long time, two sets of hooves pounded in unison as horses and riders traversed a straight section overlooking the ocean to their left. To the right, rolling fields full of frolicking young thoroughbreds caught Fuji's eye and as their snorting mounts slowed to a walk, Fuji indicated the high spirited yearlings now all but flying up to the fence line to greet the passing strangers.

"Those are Equine Sun's latest race horses." explained Tezuka while keeping a tight grip on his excitable friend's reins. "Twenty new foals are bred each year. The best are kept for training and the rest are sold as promising yearlings."

"I see." said Fuji as Sun dancer pranced a little beneath him.

Beside him, Takashi seemed to have accepted the curious new comers high stepping along side them and casually chewing on his bit, he ignored their lively youthful hi-jinks to walk quietly.

"It seems that race horses have a hard time. They have run so hard and so many are tossed aside once they out live their usefulness."

"While true it does happen..." answered Tezuka in his usual stern manner, "...no horse that remains here is rejected. If they are unable to race, they are trained for show or placed as riding school mounts. Sun dancer was one of them."

"But I have seen other breeds at the school beside thoroughbreds." smiled Fuji, his head cocked a little to one side as he smirked up at his teacher. "Does the estate breed them too?"

"A few." said Tezuka, his roving eyes now on the lookout for the side path that he knew they would soon be reaching. "Mainly hunters or western breeds. Some horses, like Takashi here, are bought in from elsewhere."

Spotting a large gap nestled between two bulky gorse bushes, Tezuka turned his mount towards it. Once they had left the young race horses behind them, Tezuka suddenly stopped to stare at his student.

"From here on..." he imperiously announced, "...we will be leaving Equine Sun land behind us. But first, there is a jumping course ahead. Come."

Swallowing down a sudden rush of nerves, Fuji steadied himself by remembering that Tezuka had promised him low jumps. Mounts breaking into an easy canter, they soon came a two foot high brush fence. As one, both horses lifted then landed; the equines moving in steady precision as they eagerly looked ahead with raised ears for the next barrier.

To Fuji's relief, the jumps were indeed short; ranging from two to three feet in height and long enough for the horses to comfortably jump together. Relaxing as the ride progressed, Fuji smiled up his escort.

Experienced eyes telling him that his student was fully accustomed to tandem jumping, Tezuka decided then and there to pick up the pace in order to see exactly what his pupil was capable of.

Surging into a gallop, the both horses and riders felt a spirit of competition steal into the run and thundering down the track, the horses seemed to grow wings as they cleared each one of the low barriers as though they were six foot spreads. 

However, in the midst of Fuji's excitement, an old fear suddenly rose up to engulf him. Without warning, he back on his horse in Yorkshire and there was that terrible vision of his father's fall, the rider less horse smashing into Yuuta's at the ditch, then there was is beloved younger brother lying on the ground.. his helmet split in two... his head and neck twisted at a horrifying angle...

"Fuji!" Tezuka's sharp concerned tones were speaking right in his ear, yet he never heard it. He was once again experiencing the shock of Yuuta's death, seeing his self confidence disappearing as fear gained a tight hold...

Determinedly squaring his shoulders, Fuji half stood in the saddle; his knees pressed tight to the forward pads for he had a score to settle within himself and in defeating his phobia's he would overcome the chains of his grief and be free to ride in a manner he loved once more.

Urging Sun dancer with his voice, hands and legs, he asked his willing mount to carry him over the tiny barriers that seemed to have evolved into mountains. Again and again, horse and rider cleared the jumps as one and abruptly; there were no more. An open stretch of white sand flowed away before them and dropping his reins, Fuji leaned back slightly, tipped his head back then flung his arms wide to signal his release. A loud, joyful whoop broke from him and for several long minutes, all he knew was the sound of Sun dancer's hooves thudding in a steady rhythm against the beach as the puffing horse slowed to a canter then a trot.

Gathering up his reins, Fuji's cheeks flushed a bright crimson that was only partly due to his exhilaration. Embarrassment for his lack of discipline was certainly playing its part, but the expected reprimand from Tezuka never came.

Instead, the regal, composed male was staring at his pupil with respect and a hint of pride. Together, the pair bought their horses to a halt and as the rolling waves boomed against the shore just behind them, Fuji removed his helmet to lift a hand to his head and ruffle up his sweat soaked, hard hat flattened hair.

"That was a wonderful ride!" he breathed, his face beaming from a pleasure that he no intension of hiding. "I'll never forget it."

Holding his reins in his left hand, Fuji bowed from the hips; his right hand holding his helmet as if he were saluting a judge at the start of a competition.

"Thank you, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Hnn." Looking out across the foaming waters, Tezuka then firmly suggested that they ride that way more often. To his utter shock, Fuji suddenly reached up to grasp his right hand in both of his own.

"Do you really mean it?" Open orbs shining with delight, the honey haired youth gazed up adoringly at his riding teacher.

For a long moment, Tezuka was at loss. He knew that he shouldn't be allowing such an _intimate _type of contact, yet at same time, he was loath to pull away. Strange new feelings were stirring within his soul and in his confusion, he allowed his right arm to sag; his hand going limp in Fuji's grasp as he focused his fascinated attention onto the back of Takashi's head.

"While the weather remains fine." Tezuka managed to rumble at last, but Fuji hadn't missed the slight flush to his instructor's cheeks.

Letting go of Tezuka's hands, Fuji then guided his horse down to the water's edge. For a while, the two equines plodded through the water creeping up then retreating back down the sand. Then, in a quick burst of youthful enthusiasm, Fuji abruptly kicked his rested mount into a gallop.

White spray flew up on all sides; Fuji laughing joyfully over the harsh sound of splashing as the salty droplets soaked both horses and riders alike. From out of the corner his eye, the cerulean eyed youth noticed Tezuka's lips briefly curve into a short lived smile.

For Fuji, he felt as if the moment could go on forever. Suspended in time, he could always ride freely and without fear. But all too soon, the two turned aside to leave the beach and make their way back to the riding school on a different path.

This one had no jumps and took them around behind Atobe's mansion past verdent paddocks where several huge shire horses peacefully grazed.

Riding back into the yard, they were greeted by two stable hands and after intrusting the horses to their care, Tezuka walked Fuji over to where one of his father's company cars was waiting.

Holding out his right hand, Fuji once again thanked Tezuka for the ride. Smiling, he climbed into the car and as Tezuka watched it disappear down the drive way, he stared thoughtfully at his hand as he wondered just how on earth a simple handshake could convey such sensuality.

-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...

And there you have it readers. My Takashi was just as I have written him. Big, loud and sometimes as silly as a square wheel, he was every one's friend. (And yes, he really was named after Takashi in Prince Of Tennis)

Next update shall be in few weeks as I MUST work on my other main fic. Hint; for those who have not read it, all the real GOOD Tezuka-Fuji stuff starts in the chronicle; "Rebounding Echoes" smirk...


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings all. Tension mounts as Atobe gets evil. Got to love a bit of Tezuka torture. lol...

"Under The Equine Sun."

Chapter 4

Story: Tora Macaw.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Normally, the boys play tennis. In this story, they ride horses and get yaoi. No, it doesn't belong to me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day when Fuji arrived for his riding lesson, Tezuka was slightly irritated to discover Atobe waiting just inside the training arena as teacher and pupil entered the wooden building.

Seated in an elaborate deck chair and shaded from the morning sun by a wide umbrella, the owner of Equine Sun sat in an open doorway of one of the riding arena's six entry's while sipping champagne with a disturbingly smug look upon his haughty face.

Deciding to ignore him, Tezuka at once turned his back on his boss and firmly ordered his student to mount up. Throwing a brief glance in the silver haired man's direction, the blue eyed youth then quickly focused his attention on his riding. However, the occasional soft, sinister chuckles quietly drifting from Atobe's corner finally penetrated the young man's concentration and sensing her rider's distraction, Sun Dancer tossed her head to free herself from the bit before she quickly swung her hindquarters left then right in a deliberate attempt to unsettle her passenger.

His sharp intake of breath cutting the air, Fuji silently cursed himself for allowing his mount to put one over him as he firmly corrected the horse. Cheeks flushing from both anger and embarrassment, he listened to Tezuka's sharp commands through burning ears while his amused watcher quietly chortled in the background.

"Never allow a horse to unbalance you." Tezuka stated in a strong, matter of fact tone. "Tighten your reins, straighten your back. Toes up, elbows in and concentrate."

Once his student had his mount circling to his satisfaction, Tezuka then sharply ordered Fuji to ride over the warm up jumps.

A few minutes later when the smiling youth was calmly riding Sun Dancer over the two foot high hurdles a forth time, Atobe suddenly pushed to his feet and fixed Fuji with a gaze like that of an angry tiger.

"Fuji Syusuke, how do you expect to bring Ore Sama glory in the show ring, when walking over these pony jumps is all you are capable of?" Stabbing an imperious finger at Tezuka, the master of Equine Sun then flung his arm towards two five foot high jumps standing alongside the opposite wall. "Ore Sama expects better from my master of the horse and his students and I wish to see some true jumping action." Lifting his right hand, Atobe closed his eyes then loudly snapped his fingers while firmly saying; "Begin!"

Open orbs glued to Fuji, he then folded his arms; a pleased smirk plastered upon his face as he watched the honey haired youth turn his mount towards them.

A small shiver of trepidation ran through Fuji's slender frame as he eyed the imposing barriers now looming up ahead of his horse. But remembering his breath taking ride the day before, the young man firmly guided Sun Dancer towards them.

Hoofs beating in a steady rhythm, the slender mare carried her rider closer to the trio of horizontal poles and as the formidable blockade loomed up, Fuji felt an unexpected rush of returning fear. Suddenly, yesterday's two and three foot jumps seemed to have faded into another time long ago and once again, his rebellious mind dragged out painful memories of his brother's death to create a dreadful specter that grinned wickedly above the rapidly approaching jump.

But then, Fuji strongly recalled the fact that he had overcome his phobias upon reaching the beach and leaning forward, he felt his eyes stray towards Tezuka as his mount prepared to leap.

"Fuji..." the somber russet orbs seemed to be saying as the master of the horse closely monitored his student's progress."...remember how Sun Dancer lifted herself on the trail. You were jumping much higher then and you can do it right now. Steady yourself Fuji, and _ride."_

Giving his instructor a single grim nod, Fuji took full control of both his mind and his horse as the mare's front hoofs left the ground.

Pushing off with her hind legs, Sun Dancer lifted into the air. For a brief moment, her body hung suspended as it passed over the barrier; then she was angling down to land lightly, her delicate ears pricked as she eagerly eyed the next one.

Heart beating in time to his mount's steady strides, the Tensai's face remained a mask of concentration as he rode over the second.

Once her feet were back in contact with the ground, Sun Dancer meekly obyed her rider's commands to canter in a neat semi circle then swiftly trot up to stand quietly before Tezuka.

"Well done." he stated firmly while giving his pupil an approving nod. "Ride once more over the lower hurdles, then we shall move into the outer jumping arena."

Serene smile sliding back into place, Fuji replied to the command with a slight incline of his head before directing his willing mount towards the line of shorter jumps.

Turning his head, Tezuka's stern orbs swept the area where his boss had been sitting but only an empty doorway met his sharp gaze. Guessing that his boss was already heading towards the student jumping ring, Equine Sun's number one teacher ruthlessly stifled an urge to sigh before he sternly ordered his student to follow him.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Snorting happily into the crisp morning wind, Sun Dancer preformed a few small, excited skips; her long dark tail flipping upwards as she held her head high then trotted swiftly towards a line of evenly spaced, colorful three foot high poles resting on their blue support blocks. Wanting to show off her abilities, she tried to rush them. But keeping a firm grip on the reins, Fuji reinforced his commands by exerting pressure with his legs and by the time she had finished sailing over the first set, Sun Dancer was already settled into the discipline of the routine.

Fully in control, Fuji quickly guided her over a set of ten jumps all spaced out at different angles. Directing her back to Tezuka, the honey haired youth kept her an easy canter while riding around his teacher in a wide circle.

Throwing a brief glance Atobe's way, Tezuka was slightly alarmed by his employer's frown. The boy had ridden flawlessly. Therefore, his boss should have been pleased. Yet the silver haired male was staring as if the Tensai had fallen from the saddle. Abruptly moving away from the arena's white post and rail fence, Atobe then staked off without a word.

A cold chill ran down Tezuka's spine, yet he kept his face impassive as he sternly ordered his student to ride over four of the ring's six spread jumps.

Pausing to glance back over his right shoulder, Equine Sun's owner voiced a smug sound; his fog grey orbs taking on a predatory gleam as Sun Dancer easily cleared the three foot wide broad jumps. Recalling his cruel promise to his top riding master, the silver haired male gave a self satisfied chuckle as he walked on his way; a mean plan forming within his mind that would cause the honey haired youth to fail so that he; Keigo Atobe, would have a perfectly legitimate reason for himself to take over the teenager's training.

"And when I do..." Atobe muttered ominously as the stiff breezes blew strands of shiny hair across his proud eyes, "...Fuji will come to learn of a different kind of riding..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dinner that evening, Atobe sent a car and driver down from his manor with instructions for Tezuka to attend him in his private office and seated in a large, comfortable leather chair, the ruler of the vast estate eagerly awaited the messy haired horseman's arrival.

Before long, a crisp knock at his door signaled Tezuka's response to his summons and carefully laying aside the glossy horse magazine he'd been reading, Atobe answered with an authoritive "Enter."

Leaning back in his chair, Atobe bought his hands together; a sly leer tugging at the corners of his mouth as the regal male closed the office door behind him then proceeded to walk up to his employer's fortress.

Waving one hand at an empty seat, Atobe steepled his fingers before regarding his top minion through amused eyes.

"Sit down." purred Atobe after a few moments had passed and his best instructor had remained standing to glare down at him. "You make Ore Sama's neat office look untidy."

Russet orbs gleaming like well polished gem stones, Tezuka sank onto the room's other chair; his arms folding firmly across his chest as he fixed Atobe with a forbidding look.

"What business have you to discuss?" the regal male asked without preamble.

Long accustomed to his riding teacher's serious displays, Atobe sniggered before calmly granting his employee an answer.

"Ore Sama called you here to let you know that I have personally submitted an entry for Fuji Syusuke to ride in the spring show."

"You could have just rung me." replied Tezuka frostily while coldly eying the silent telephone squatting upon the desk's smooth surface.

"But if I had..." said Atobe while lifting an index finger for empathizes, "...I would have missed out on seeing your beautiful face."

A muscle twitched slightly in Tezuka's left cheek yet he managed to keep his expression neutral as he gracefully rose to his feet.

"If that is all you wish to tell me, then I bid you goodnight."

"Not so fast." stated Atobe, his leather chair creaking as he leaned forward to rest his elbows upon the pine wood.

Turning back around, Tezuka glared at his boss out of jaundiced eyes as the silver haired man spoke on.

"Remember our little chat the other day?"

A cold wave of disgust momentarily washed over Tezuka's senses. But mastering his urge to sneer, the distinguished master of the horse spared Atobe a firm nod while heartily wishing that his boss would take his sadistic intentions elsewhere.

"Tezuka, that boy has cost Ore Sama money and he had better win no less than a championship or..."

Trailing off, he left the dire threat hanging as he leaned back in his chair once more to grin menacingly at his top instructor.

"While I will allow you to instruct his riding..." answered Tezuka; his body angling forward as he placed his hands on the desk, then eased the weight of his upper torso into his finger tips before leaning in to eyeball his employer at close range, "...I won't allow you touch him. "

Tilting his own body forwards, Atobe chuckled as he stretched; his full lips in his upturned face only centimeters away from the end of Tezuka's nose. Smiling, he allowed himself to thoroughly enjoy his game before softly blowing onto his riding teacher's oval glasses.

"Then, I'll take you instead. It's a fair trade don't you think?"

Quick as a striking snake, Tezuka's left hand shot out, but unfortunately, Atobe saw the slap coming and own right hand zipping upwards, the silver haired male caught; then held the offending limb in a tight grip.

Abruptly pushing to his feet, Atobe engulfed Tezuka's wrist in both hands as he swiftly darted out from behind his desk. Dealing his captive a hard push, Atobe then forcefully yanked him forwards. Caught off balance, Tezuka stumbled and half fell; only to find himself suddenly being powerfully pushed backwards until his back had connected sharply against one of the room's walls.

"Such an ill mannered creature." Purred Atobe, his left knee rising to grind against his victim's groin; his chest pushing hard against Tezuka's as he let go of the other's wrist to seize handfuls of golden-brown hair. "I'm going to force a bit in your mouth and ride you until you submit."

Harsh lips then rushed in to crush against his mouth. Snarling like a cornered wolf, Tezuka unexpectedly bit down hard on Atobe's invading tongue. Yelping with shock, the silver haired man barely had time to register the searing pain before Tezuka had seized his upper body in a firm grip then sent him crashing onto the carpet courtesy of a well executed judo throw.

Quickly rolling over, Atobe instantly leapt back onto his feet to glare blazing daggers of doom at his defiant prey. Strongly bracing his feet, Tezuka held his tense body ready; his hazel-gold orbs glinting balefully from behind slightly crooked glasses as he prepared to further defend his honor.

Wiping some blood away from his lower lip with the back of his hand, Atobe spent a moment staring at Tezuka before suddenly throwing his head back and bursting into mocking laughter.

"I should fire you." he chuckled while retreating back behind his desk.

"You don't need to." Rumbled Tezuka. "Expect to find my letter of resignation on your desk within the hour."

Loudly flopping into his protesting chair, Atobe happily voiced his glee.

"Perfect. Go right ahead and resign. Then..." leaning forward, he fixed his fuming employee with an evil grin. "...Ore Sama can take charge of Fuji's lessons while I personally make certain that your reputation is sullied to the point where no equine establishment _in the world _will hire you."

Moving away from the wall, Tezuka stalked back to the desk. Gripping the back of the empty chair before him so hard that his fingers reddened and his knuckles turned white, the regal male breathed fire and ice; his shoulders heaving and his gaze burning as he leaned forwards to speak through bared teeth.

"Are you threatening me?"

Nonplussed, Atobe shrugged then spread his arms wide in an expansive gesture.

"Yes Kunimitsu, I am." Resting his arms once more on his desk, Atobe lightly pressed his finger tips together while fixing his outraged minion with a severe stare. "Now listen well my friend, for these are your choices. You can return to your apartment, keep working and say nothing of tonight's incident or you can pack up, leave and find yourself permanently on the unemployment line."

A screaming tension rose up to hover within the pleasantly warm room like a freezing cold artic mist and for a long moment, two pairs of blazing orbs remained locked in a fierce winner-take-all stare of challenge. Hearts hammered within two savagely determined chests as sweat beaded on brows; neither man willing to yield to the other as blood thundered within pulsating veins that spoke of bitter haltered wed to intense frustration.

Behind the two combatants, a wall clock loudly ticked off the seconds; each clearly defined record of time sounding like a thunderclap in the bitter silence.

Atobe knew he was taking a desperate gamble. Tezuka was one of the top leading riders in the world and even if he did do all in his power to destroy the man's very high reputation, there would still be some equine stud or center somewhere that would take him. Plus, there was also the risk that his own very famous and highly sought after establishment could suffer a fall from grace due to the sacking; a humiliation Atobe had no wish to experience and as the minutes dragged by, the wealthy land owner silently willed a favorable outcome to the current conflict.

For Tezuka, his own thoughts barely touched any concerns for his future as an image of Fuji's serenely smiling face rose up to hang ghost like before him. He knew that the youth's family wanted the very best riding education for their son and Equine Sun was considered to be among the ten most top ranking riding schools in the world. Cold logic telling him that Fuji would remain Atobe's student even if he left, Tezuka snorted his annoyance as he finally looked away from Atobe's steely gaze.

He would stay, but only to protect Fuji from Atobe's clutches and totally ignoring his employer's triumphant smirk, Tezuka swallowed his gall then spat a low, bitter sounding; "Damn you." just before spinning about on his heel and marching furiously from the room; Atobe's cruel mocking chuckle still ringing in his ears long after he had slammed the door and stalked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To be continued...

Next up, the spring show. The boys strut their stuff in the ring and Atobe's evil intentions grow.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody! First, thank you for reading and secondly... Where is everyone? It seems that most readers have forgotten about the little blue bar at the bottom of the page that says 'review'.

But then, it IS exam time for most. (Been there, done that and got the bumper sticker...lol) so I'll forgive you. Grin!

Hope you all enjoy the equine action as ill feelings between Atobe and Tezuka grow.

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is NOT mine. Sad isn't it? If it was, the boys would possess MAGIC... smirk...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Under The Equine Sun."

Chapter 5

-.-.-.-.-.-

Story: Tora Macaw

A.N: Show events based on my own experiences. The memory of Tezuka's childhood pony is based on my own much loved Welshie. (And yes, he really is named after a certain ninja in training... lol)

-.-.-.-.-

The morning of the spring show dawned with the kind of warm clear weather that would have had the organizers purring with pleasure. Flowing ranks cool breezes sighed their way across large rings of recently mowed grass.

Each one was defined by pure white post and rail fencing that were surrounded by rows of raised seating and as Atobe's impressive motorcade of gleaming new horse trucks lead by the master of Equine Sun's huge black limo glided serenely along the well marked roadway leading into the vehicle parking area, Tezuka looked out of the open passenger window of a car tailing that of his boss to gaze upon a tranquil scene of equine beauty.

Even at this early hour, there were already a few minor competitions starting to take place. One ring contained a short line of gleaming mares with their long legged foals prancing delicately beside their handlers while in the next section along, a group of massive shire horses paraded up and down.

On the other side of a wide gap in the fencing, Tezuka could see all kinds of ponies being lead about. Recalling his first ever show with his well bred Welsh pony, the regal male's lips quirked up in a slight smile over the image that had formed and was now playing out in his mind.

Anbu Nin Chouji had been a well mannered, solidly built creature and at ten years old, he was already the veteran of countless horse shows. He knew just how to stand and when to move and did it so well that the pony practically displayed itself without any help from its handler.

He and Tezuka had beaten twenty others of his breed to take out champion in the 'In hand classes' then gone on to conquer a wide field of stiff competition in the riding classes.

Hacking, dressage, jumping; the creamy gold welsh could do it all and at the end of a grueling two day event, Eight year old Tezuka and his beloved little friend had emerged as grand champions in the 'All Welsh breeds best child rider under ten' division.

Seeing a young rider holding the lead rope of a white Welsh mountain pony receiving a first place ribbon, as the car he was riding in swept past, Tezuka leaned his head back on the Bentley's luxurious seat; his eyes closed as he briefly relived some of his other greatest triumphs.

A kaleidoscope of memories tumbled throughout his mind that paused here and there on the more significant scenes from the equine aspect of his life. Stopping to focus upon his Olympic gold metal wins in jumping, dressage and cross country just over three years ago, he sat upright; his serious russet orbs snapping open as he abruptly remembered that he would be riding for Atobe in Sydney a scant eleven months from now.

Fidgeting slightly as his employer's cavalcade of vehicles rolled to a halt before a long line of wooden buildings, Tezuka found himself briefly wondering if Fuji would be competing alongside him and for some strange reason, his heart beat quickened at the thought. But firmly pushing such notions to the back of his mind, the proud young man stepped from the now motionless car to view his surroundings like a king surveying his realm.

While lesser competitors had to deal with tying their horses to floats or trucks in the main field parking zone, the rich and famous had the exclusive use of a beautiful stable block purposely built only for those who could afford to use it.

Joining his team mates as ramps were dropped and horses unloaded, Tezuka fixed his solemn gaze onto the immaculately groomed coat of a beautiful steel grey gelding.

Registered as 'Equine Sun's Rising Moon', the muscular six year old would be his mount for the show jumping that morning and the cross country event being held the following day. Behind him, the stately Warm Blood; 'Hikari Pride' paced steadily beside his groom.

Striding up to the fine boned animal, Tezuka gave the horse's soft dark coat a quick pat as he momentarily thought about his dressage test scheduled for three o clock that afternoon.

Close by, Eiji and Oishi stood beside Inui and Kaido as the juice making vet bent to quickly examine Wind Song's right front hoof. Satisfied that all was well, the spiky haired male turned away to follow Takashi as the young man strode purposely behind his own mount.

Standing to the left of the last truck, a small group of Atobe's track riders stood in a chatting knot. Normally, these small yet incredibly strong men and women could be seen exercising Equine Sun's race horses in the early morning. But with so many horses entered in the jumping, the lithe jockeys had been turned into show riders for the day.

Serious orbs narrowing, Tezuka drank in the sight of Echizen Ryoma. The short male had earned the name of 'Ice Man' because of the chilling way he sat on a horse. A top equestrian, no horse could ever throw him while the saddle girths would stand and when he wasn't busy track working, his other main job was breaking in the two year olds.

Today, he would be riding an elegant Anglo Arab named 'Karupin's Jester' in the mid afternoon B grade jumping class. Coming up along side him, horse trainer Momoshiro laughed as he slapped the young man's shoulder in a gesture of encouragement.

Shifting his gaze, Tezuka nodded to acknowledge Sanda and Yukimura before allowing his somber stare to travel over the rest of the company.

An impressive parade of thoroughbreds, Arabs, warm bloods, big Irish hunters and compact American quarter horses with a small group of towering shires bringing up the rear walked past. Brow creasing into a frown as the braided tail of the last horse vanished into the stables, Tezuka felt a sudden wave of concern wash over him as it suddenly occurred to him that Sun Dancer hadn't been among them.

What he had seen instead, been enough to send a small ripple of alarm running down his back bone. Right in the center of the string of horses, a huge creature with a proud head and barrel like body had all but floated on air as it skipped beside its nervous handler.

Baring the name of 'Ore Sama's Fury', the great white English Warm blood had proven to be too excitable for dressage and had been trained for jumping instead. A prideful, feisty creature, only the best of riders could control him and it was often said among the estate's staff that only Atobe, Echizen or Tezuka had the ability... and the nerve... to ride the mighty sixteen hand beast.

Reaching into the pocket of his smart hacking jacket, Tezuka pulled out a folded sheaf of papers and quickly scanned the names of Equine Sun's horses and riders. Reaching Fury's name, the regal male's eyes widened in shocked disbelief; his head snapping up for his tiger like gaze to fix upon the stable block's yawning entrance.

Crushing the day's program within a hard fist, Tezuka stalked furiously into the building. The few people who started to greet him instantly snapped their jaws shut then hurriedly stepped aside, for it was clear that Tezuka was outraged and not even his closest friends would dare _think _of approaching him when his face bore such a black forbidding expression.

Marching straight up to Atobe's back, Tezuka seized the wealthy man's shoulder in a powerful grip. A second later, he had forcefully spun his employer around to snarl steam and fire into his startled face.

"What...: Tezuka snapped, his low voice trembling with rage as he angrily thrust a crumpled sheaf of papers against the other's narrow grey orbs."...is the meaning of this? Explain!"

Looking left and right, Atobe held up his right hand to signal a wall of body guards now moving in to stand down and with the menacing ring of black suited figures fully surrounding them, Equine Sun's prima donna eased Tezuka's left hand away from the front of his coat before giving his infuriated master of the horse a smug grin.

"Is something troubling you?"

"I don't know what sick game you think you are playing." growled Tezuka as sunlight streaming in from a long line of windows set in the roof high above made his glasses flash with quiet menace, "But Fuji Syusuke is not capable of riding _That Horse!"_

Chuckling at way Tezuka had spaced the last two sternly delivered words with a sharp emphases that had left no doubt of his horse master's fury, Atobe closed his eyes; his head tipping back a little as he gave his gleaming mantle of silver hair an arrogant toss with one well manicured hand.

"You forget Tezuka that Ore Sama is the one who owns the horses and pays the fees. Therefore, it is my single honor to decide who I am paying to ride which horse."

Lifting his right hand, Atobe snapped his fingers. Instantly, his well trained body guards seized Tezuka to not so gently haul him back a few steps.

"Fuji will ride Fury today. End of discussion. Kabaji!"

Emerging from the back of the crowd, the man responded to the summons with a crisp; "USU!"

"See to it that Tezuka keeps his mind on his work."

"USU!"

Placing a dinner plate sized hand on the center of Tezuka's back, the towering monolith of a dark skinned male silently guided the hard eyed rider back to his own group.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Save for the silent fuming of their outraged leader, things swiftly got back to normal among the team of morning show jumpers.

Plaited and primped horses were saddled and ridden over warm up jumps until their competing riders called for them. Taking command of rising moon, Tezuka rode between the stables at a brisk trot; his stern eyes boring a quick warning into those of a tooth bared white stallion in passing.

Tossing his head, Fury half reared in his loose box; a noise that sounded more like a mocking laugh then a grumbling whinny drifting from him as his usual rider clattered by.

Moments later, Tezuka was seated ringside upon his eager mount as the steward prepared to call him in. When the announcement came, the messy haired man rode in the arena with all the pride a high ranking knight upon his charger and stopping before a trio of judges sitting behind their row of tables, Tezuka held his reins in his left hand, removed his black satin hat then bent at the hips to give the three important men a courtly bow.

Straightening, he replaced his head gear and looked up; straight into the open cerulean orbs of Fuji Syusuke.

Sitting in a row of seats just above the judging box, the honey haired youth smiled from his place between his parents. Beside him, a young woman who Tezuka guessed to be the sister his student often spoke of graciously waved her right hand. But the proud rider never noticed the friendly gesture. All his attention was focused on Fuji and what would happen once the slender teenager discovered that he was soon to fall victim to Atobe's latest dirty trick.

"No doubt he already knows that he won't be riding Sun Dancer." Thought Tezuka grimly as his mount slowly cantered about the ring. "But I seriously doubt he knows what kind of danger he is in."

Hearing the bell, Tezuka circled around to guide his horse through the starting poles and once over the first jump, the stoic man tried hard to concentrate as he rode around the course.

With each highly decorated jump standing at a daunting six and a half foot height or laid out in hair raising wide spreads, there was no room for error. Yet his ruthless mind kept going back to Fuji and the potently deadly trial that awaited him.

Risking a quick glance up as his mount cantered past the judges, Tezuka saw his student's look of admiration and deep respect as the honey haired teenager watched his teacher's flawless ride.

Bracing himself for the triple spread jump, Tezuka felt as if Rising Moon had suddenly sprouted wings. The big animal was taking the long hurdles in his stride and heading into the double oxer, the steel grey gelding snorted eagerly as he leapt.

Once, twice; the horse all but floated over the barriers and suddenly, they were over the last jump; the swelling cheers of the crowd ringing in both sets of ears as horse and rider listened to the sweet sounds of many hands meeting in approval.

Trotting back into the holding area known as 'the pocket', Tezuka answered the other members of the jumping team's proud acclaim with an angry snort as he dismounted.

Tossing his reins at a waiting groom, he then leaned his back against one of the high brick walls surrounding him in a semi circle as he waited for the results of his ride in ominous, brooding silence. Once the final jump off then speed round had been ridden, he would run off to call Fuji and warn him about his afternoon competition.

"Thank god his ride is at two." Tezuka thought while staring grimly at the milling horses awaiting their turn in the ring. "I'll be able to..."

"Saa... Tezuka."

Hearing the silken tones directly above his head, Tezuka whirled around to gaze up at his student.

With both elbows leaning on the railing before him, the willowy youth was a picture of perfect calm as he cocked his head and flashed his teacher a beautiful closed eye smile.

"That was a great ride." he purred before his teacher was able to ask what he was doing. "I thought I'd come over to offer my congratulations."

For Tezuka, a storm of emotions raced through him. He had needed a way to warn Fuji of the truth about Fury and by his student coming to see him, it seemed that fate was momentarily smiling upon him.

Taking a quick look at his watch, the regal male swiftly weighed up the situation. There were ten other riders to go before the announcement of the jump offs and knowing full well that he would be a part of it, Tezuka decided that he had at least thirty minutes before he would be required to mount up once more.

But not knowing how long Fuji would be able to remain before either his parents or Atobe called for him, Tezuka reached up to lay a hand on one of Fuji's own.

"Fuji, listen." he whispered in low, urgent tones. "The horse that Atobe has chosen for you is dangerous. He a is powerful, headstrong animal; nothing at all like Sun Dancer. So please, be care..."

"Fuji Syusuke."

Hearing his employer's sultry voice floating down the tiered seating, Tezuka hastily stepped back then lifted his eyes so fog grey orbs and cold russet windows met and locked in a stare of challenge.

For those watching, it was as if two alpha males in a large family of wolves had suddenly decided they that both wanted to seize the power of the throne and only a fight to the death would determine the pack leadership. They could almost see the bared teeth and bristling fur as the combatants menaced each other with ugly, deep throated snarling coupled to calculated, arrogant posturing.

But to the startled Fuji, the highly aggressively charged atmosphere felt like the beginnings of a violent thunderstorm and not wishing to be caught in the center of a mighty tempest, the riding Tensai stepped up to lightly lay a delicate hand upon a smoldering Atobe's upper left arm.

"Greetings." he said formally while giving the haughty horseman a respectful bow. Straightening, Fuji then proceeded to ask the esteemed stud owner if he could be allowed the pleasure of watching the silver haired male's ride in the open western division.

Deliberately showing a furious Tezuka his back, Atobe laughed as he checked his gold wrist watch.

"Hmm, yes, it's high time that Ore Sama collected his mount."

Dropping a quick bow to Fuji's now rapidly approaching family, Atobe offered the slender teenager his left arm and graciously smiling, the wealthy horse master lead his admiring entourage out of the primary jumping area.

Above, the morning sun shone with brightness and warmth. But for the regal man trapped by his duty to ride, the day had become bitter and cold.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

To Be Continued...


End file.
